Baby Pie Lullaby
by Maisie-Freakage
Summary: After coming home late from work, Darien Chiba walks in to his home to find his wife in the kitchen doing the most adorable thing ever! Plz Review


**Author's Note**

_Hey there Maisie here ^_^ I heard this song on a film called "The Waitress" and just thought of how sweet it would be to see a mother dancing and singing this to her baby, whilst baking in the kitchen or something. Then I thought about Sailormoon and I just had to write it. Please Review and tell me what you think of it. I'm sort of a new writer and would love to hear what you think of my writing so I can write more for you guys ok! Enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer: As amazing as it would have been for me to come up with a manga or anime series as amazingly cool as Sailor Moon I didn't create it, nor did I have anything to do with it's characters, plot lines or design. Although I am using some of the original characters in the written chapter below I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon in any way shape or form. I also do not own the song that has been used within this story either. The song was used in the film "The Waitress" which is stated above I do not own it. With that said please enjoy my little short story ^_^ . _**

**Baby's Pie Lullaby**

Stretching his long, tired limbs, after signing the last of his business documents, Darien Chiba ran his finger through his ebony, black hair and stood from his desk to file away the last of that day's paperwork. As he got up the phone rang on his desk. He picked up the receiver to her the voice of his business partner and best friend Andrew "Darien my main man, how's it going? Got your decisions on the latest product pitch ready for the sales department tomorrow?"

"Yep all set and ready to go, so to what do I owe the honour of this pretty useless call" Darien replied with an amused grin on his handsome face

Confusion was laced within Andrew's response "I don't get it, what do you mean?"

Darien laughed "Andrew! Dude, your office is right next door! In fact, I'm looking at you right now"

Darien had a window office that was located right next door to Andrew's. They had ironically decided to place their desks against the window with them facing forward into the room. So most times when they swivelled in their chairs to look out the window behind them, they would see each other out the side of the window.

Andrew looked out to his left to see Darien waving back at him with the phone to his ear. "He he oh yeah" Andrew said, a sweat drop forming at the side of his head.

"So come on what's up drew?" Darien ask still looking at Andrew through the window

"I have a really big favour to ask and you know I wouldn't usually ask if I wasn't desperate which I can assure you I am, Reaaheeeaally desperate! And just remember I've been your best friend for years and you still owe me for all those free coffees from our days at the arcade" Andrew rambled on

"ANDREW! Untwist your panties and get to the point!" yelled Darien impatiently

Taking a deep breath, Andrew started to explain "Ok well you know there is a board meeting tonight with the stock holders, the really important one that starts at half five?"

Darien looked at the clock to see it going on 5:45pm. With a sigh he replied "You need me to go for you don't you?"

Andrew put his hands together in a begging gesture through the window "Please Darien! It's my wedding anniversary tonight, if I'm late Rita will be really upset, ten times as much as she's pregnant and she's emotionally unstable. PLEASE! Humour ME!"

"Alright, alright!" Darien exclaimed "But this means we're even for the whole coffee thing, as I already did you a big favour by getting you to the alter at your wedding on time, I knew I shouldn't have let Jed and Zach host your bachelor party, you should've learned from what happened at my bachelor party!"

A sigh of great relief come over the phone "Aw thank you! Dar, buddy you are one in a million!"

"Yeah yeah!" Darien said, sarcastically "just make sure to be free for my next big favour, you got it?"

"Got it! Absolutely yes to anything you want! Thanks again Darien! See ya! Oh and say hi to the wife for me" Andrew cheerfully responded

"Will do! Bye" Darien then hung up the phone with a hefty sigh "Looks like I'm going to miss dinner again tonight" picking the phone out of it cradle again and dialled his home number.

After about four rings, the phone was answered by the sweet voice of his beloved wife "Hello? Chiba Residence"

Darien couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice using his surname as her own, it still brought a warmth to his heart every time "Hi Serena"

"Oh Darien, honey it's really weird I was just thinking about you" Serena responded

"Really? All good thoughts I hope" Darien chuckled receiving his wife's laughter in response. The sound was like music to his ears, the way Darien describe Serena's laugh was like the chiming of silver bells that rang through the December air on Christmas morning. Corny as it sounded that's what he thought!

"he he of course all good sweetie, I was just wondering what you wanted for tonight's dinner" Serena said as a high pitched, cry was heard in the background "Oh no! I just got her to sleep, I swear it's almost like daddy radar or something, whenever I'm talking to you on the phone she just starts crying.

Darien sighed heavily "Sorry honey that's why I called, Andrew's got me covering one of his late meetings with the stock holders again so I'm going to be late home tonight"

"Aw no! That sucks! I thought we could have a nice night in once the baby was asleep. A nice bottle of wine on the couch with a movie it would have been so nice. What time are you coming home?" Serena said a little disappointed.

Darien checked the meeting schedule "The meeting should be done around half 6 so about 7 o clock"

With a heavy sigh Serena replied "Oh ok I'm sure it can't be helped, poor Rita needs her husband at home right now, her hormones are everywhere at the moment. I'll cook dinner for when you come home. I'm making your favourite chocolate pie for dessert tonight"

Darien literally felt his mouth watering, if anyone knew him well enough, they would know that Darien's weakness, other than his love for his wife and a huge coffee addiction was his enormous chocolate sweet tooth. He couldn't get enough of the stuff. Checking the clock he saw it was 5:25 "Honey you know my weak spots too well, I will be in that car the minute this meeting ends and then I'm all yours for the rest of the weekend"

"Oh I am definitely holding you to that!" Serena said, giggling

"he he got to go honey I'll be home soon" Smiling slight, he added "and make sure you give my little girl a kiss from me before putting her to bed ok?"

"I will sweetie, bye" and with that Serena hung up the phone and Darien went off to his meeting daydreaming about that night on the couch with his wife and baby girl. For him it was a dream that money could never buy.

* * *

With his meeting over and done with Darien hopped right into his car to start his drive home with many happy thoughts of the little family that awaited him at home. What he never expected was the little scene he walked into his house to find.

He walked in after parking his car in the drive way and called out to his wife "Serena? honey, I'm home" After getting no response he looked around the house and heard the distinct sound of his baby daughter crying as someone started hushing her and singing a most peculiar song

_When the world is grey and bleak_

_Baby don't you cry_

_I will give you every bit of love that's in my heart_

_I will bake it up into a simple little pie_

When he followed where the voice was coming from he came to find his beloved when he came to the kitchen doorway.

_Baby don't you cry, gonna make a pie_

_Gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle_

_Baby don't be blue, gonna make for you_

_Gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle_

_Gonna be a pie from heaven above_

_Gonna be filled with strawberry love_

_Baby don't you cry gonna make a pie_

_And I'll hold you forever in the middle of my heart_

Darien just couldn't help but get a little choked up at the sight before his eyes. There in all of her golden blonde beauty was his Serena, wearing an apron with the slogan 'Mom's Kitchen' on the front surrounded by little love hearts over her 'yummy mummy' t-shirt and her favourite faded jeans, with their new born baby girl, Little Serenity Chiba (or Rini for short), strapped in the baby carrier that Serena had strapped around her front so the baby was cuddling into her chest. With one arm cuddling her child to her closely and the other hand stirring chocolate pie mix, Serena swayed slowly as if slow dancing with her child as she sang:

_Baby here's the sun_

_Baby here's the sky_

_Baby I'm your Light and I'm your shelter_

_Baby you are mine, I could freeze the time_

_Keep you in my kitchen with me forever_

_Gonna be a pie from heaven above_

_Gonna be filled with strawberry love_

_Baby don't you cry_

_Gonna make a pie and I'll hold you forever in the middle of my heart_

To Darien, this was one of those moments that you could only wish would never end. For not only was Serena his soul mate, one true love, the one most beautiful creature in his world, but she was now in this moment , the beautiful young mother of his child, who would lovingly cuddle their baby girl and sing her to sleep at night.

Adoring the little scene that Serena and his little girl made together Darien quietly slipped in behind Serena, slipping his hands around her waist to get closer to them both. Although startled slightly Serena turned with a silent joy in her crystal cerulean blue eyes and smiled at her husband lovingly and whilst still wrapped in his loving arms they slowly swayed together and sang to their baby:

_Gonna bake a pie from heaven above_

_Gonna be filled with butterscotch love_

_Gonna be a pie from heaven above _

_Gonna be filled with banana cream love_

_Baby don't you cry gonna bake a pie_

_And hold you forever_

_And hold you forever_

_And hold you forever in the middle of my heart_

* * *

With her pie in the oven, Serena tucked baby Rini into bed and stepped out of her baby's room and went into the awaiting arms of her husband, in the living room. Sitting in his loving arms, whilst curled up on the couch in front of a good movie.

Kissing her lovingly on the lips, Darien held his wife in his arms as he embraced her with all of the love and admiration he had for her

Out of the blue he asked "Where did you get that song from?"

Serena looked up at him and shrugged "Rini really didn't want to go to sleep so I just cuddled her to me and as I heard that song on a movie I watched the other day and I was making pie at the time I thought I might as well go with it" Darien chuckled as he pictured Serena looking around for something to use as a lullaby.

As the television flickered and flashed as scenes of the movie Serena spoke of before played on screen, and as the song played out its last few lines at the end credits, Darien lay with his wife as they drifted off to sleep and as their eyes drifted shut they whispered

_I'll hold you forever in the middle of my heart_

* * *

_Author's note:_

_I thought this up in one day so hopefully it sounds as cute on here as it did in my head. So nice to think of Serena/Usagi as the kind of mum who would sing her baby to sleep whilst cuddling her so cute! Please Review and tell me what you think. I'm a first timer so I would really appreciate your thoughts on this ok. _


End file.
